Fluid applicator mounting devices may removeably receive fluid applicator modules. The fluid applicator modules may selectively apply fluid to an object. The fluid applicator mounting device may include a common supply channel to supply fluid to the fluid applicator modules. The fluid applicator modules may include printhead modules, or the like.